Over You
by Champion of Justice
Summary: This is the sequal to The Only Thing Left To Say, only this time it's about Amara. It's not as good as the first one, but it's still funny. And there's plenty of guy bashing. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters. Also, I don't own this poem, but I do own the story. The poem "Over You" was written by one of my best friends, Shae, during ICP class, who used my poem "The Only Thing Left to Say" to write hers. I just added the story and tweaked the poem a little bit. But any reviews that I get from you guys, I share with her. Thanks again for your review.

Hey. I'm Amara Tenoh. This poem is about what turned me off guys for god. They're nothin' but a bunch a bastards anyway! Who wouldn't think twice about breaking your heart. Screw them all I say! Michelle is the only love I need. Enjoy.

_Over You_

_By: Amara Tenoh_

_When I first met you I was blind,_

_Cause I couldn't see that you were slime._

_I thought you and I were two of a kind,_

_Until you told me that you did time._

_I hate you more than words can say,_

_And I hope that sooner or later you will pay._

_When I look at you I want to die._

_Just thinking about you makes me cry._

_I thought you were the best kisser,_

_Until that is I met your sister._

_We were alone all the time,_

_But that was when you crossed the line._

_I loved your tight and firm buns._

_Now I hate you with the fire of a thousand suns._

_So please don't plea,_

_Cause the two of us can never be._

_This is what I think of you._

_So go away, cause I got better things to do._

Send me a review and tell me what you think.


	2. IMPORTANT NOTE

The owners of FanFiction are planning on taking down stories that have lemons! Apparently, they don't believe that stories that have such mature stuff should be allowed. Its not our fault that such things are interesting to us. While my stories are safe so far many great stories aren't. Why should they get deleted for how they make their work? It is not like we do not give warning to those who might not like them. If they wanted to do something, they would just make a MA rating category that contains stuff like that, bellow is a petition that is signed by authors who share the same feelings we do. Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Red Warrior of Light

Kamen Rider Chrome

Star AJT 84

E. Wojo

Wal Otter

c im am a dragon

Zak saturday 1

Champion of Justice


End file.
